The Returning Past
by Tenma no ouji-sama
Summary: As Seigaku, Hyotei, Shitenhouji and Rikkaidai arrive at Wimbledon, London, in England, two people from Ryoma's past will make an appearance and secrets he wish will stay hidden will be revealed. How will his friends react to his past? And who is this other person who shares a similar past to the prince? No pairing. Friendship story.


_**The Returning Past**_

 _By: Tenma no Ouji-sama_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis or it's characters. I do own this plot and OC's. I also don't own the movie in which this story takes place._

 _Warning: AU, OOC, Language._

 _~..~..~..~_

 _Dark colored hair with green highlight's glanced towards the two boys standing in front of him. Both were taller then him and quite a few years older. The first being a blond with blue eyes, a well build body with toned muscles. The second male had brown hair and brown eyes, his bangs clipped back while a few strands hung freely across his forehead._

 _"You sure you have to leave?" The brown haired boy questioned, glancing towards the younger boy._

 _The shorter of the three turned his attention towards the other two boys and grunted. "Oyaji wants to enter me into some of the tournaments in America. He said the Europe ones aren't challenging me enough. But It's really because he misses Okaa-san and wants to move closer to where she is stationed."_

 _The blond smiled lightly. "Are you not missing your mother Ryoma? So cold are you!" The blue eyed male teased his younger friend. "You have to promise to visit us though. We're going to miss you."_

 _Tugging at his cap, the dark haired boy released a light humming sound. "I'll be coming back constantly, don't worry so much. I'm still enrolled in school here, so I'll be here throughout the year, it's just during holidays and summers I'll be in America with my family. Besides Ryoga will still be here and someone needs to be here to keep him in check, neh."_

 _The two older boys chuckled at that statement. "Right. You never know what kind of trouble that brother of yours can get into." The brown haired boy crossed his arms, glancing towards the ocean, "It will be different without you around so much. Who will keep Keith in line."_

 _"Oi, Xiu, that wasn't nice at all. What do you mean, 'keep me in line'. I don't need a babysitter if that is what you're implying." The blond frowned, tossing a tennis ball towards the brown haired male, only for him to dodge the toss and Ryoma to catch the incoming ball._

 _Tossing the ball up and down, golden eyes stared at the ball. "It's fascinating." The two older boys stared at the younger, watching as the white covered ball went up and down, before turning their attention towards their youngest friend. "That this cork based ball, is great training in order to improve ones tennis."_

 _~..~..~..~.._

"Echizen! Wake up!" A voice yelled, yanking boy wonder into consciousness. "If we don't hurry up, we're going to be late for practice, Echizen. And Tezuka-buchou will make us run laps to make it up."

Golden eyes stared at the boy for a while before getting up. "Hm." He hummed lightly, shouldering his bag. "Let's go then." He murmured lowly, leaving the classroom with the orange haired boy beside him. "Thanks for waking me up by the way, Horio."

"Eh, no problem, Echizen." Horio stared at the smaller boy in wonder. This was the first time the other had thanked him for something he had done many times before. A slight smile blossomed on the boastful kids face for a moment. "It's what friends do for each other."

Ryoma glanced towards his classmate and snorted. "Che."

As the duo reached the tennis courts, they headed towards the locker room in order to change into their practice clothes. As they entered the room, they were not only met by Kachiro and Katsuo but the other seven regulars and the teams manager slash trainer.

"Ah, Echizen, right on time." Inui grinned at the younger boy. "I was just about to tell the team about this invitation that we just received." Glancing towards the three first years, Kachirou, Katsuo and Horio, Inui told them to get changed and start warm ups while the regulars have a meeting. With a hasty nod, the three quickly complied before telling Echizen that they'll see him later. Once the three was out of the locker room, the teams manager held out a letter and passed it towards Tezuka, who took it with a frown, wondering why Inui had it. "It's to play at Wimbledon."

Gasp and exclamation were heard as Tezuka took the official looking letter and read through the contents, carefully, with narrowed eyes, he didn't want a repeat of the last time the group had accepted an invitation. "Are you sure this is legit and not another trick?"

Inui nodded his head. "Ryuuzaki-sensei and the Principal called the association to make sure everything was in check. It was." Tezuka turned towards the other members with a nod of his head.

"We'll put it to a vote. All in favor of attending."

A vote wasn't needed. It was unanimous. Everyone wanted to head towards Wimbledon, it would be a good way to test their strength against other high ranking tennis player. And it was good to see if they had what it takes to someday become a pro tennis player. Besides when will they ever get such an opportunity again.

"Alright, we're going to Wimbledon."

~..~..~..~..~

Rain poured down heavily upon the darkened city, a bell chimed, '2:30 am', and a man with brown hair ran down the streets, ignoring the water beating against him. Behind the unknown male, several others was chasing after him. The brown haired teenagers slipped, but was quick to get back on his feet, making a swift turn, but because of the slip, the group chasing behind him was able to close the gap.

Passing a trashcan, the brown haired male picked it up and whipped around, throwing the bin at one of his pursuers, nailing him in the face and causing him to fly back, the others dodged their companion and continued to hunt their prey.

Coming to the opening of the alley, the brown haired teen slowed, stumbling in his steps, his fatigue and exhaustion was clear in the way he leaned against the wall, breathing harsh and ragged. As he tried calm his breathing, a fisted hand rose to brush the water off his face, either sweat or rain, a glint of silver on the man's finger caught the light. A ring shone brightly in the bleakness of the night.

A whistle sound from behind him alerted him to the danger and he whipped around, a red racket being produced as he blocked the shot that would have surely been fatal had it connected with his head. The ball spun rapidly, the power of the shot was enough to throw the tired male several feet backwards, face down in the ground.

Struggling to get back on his feet, the boy stumbled across the street, gripping his right shoulder. Footsteps behind him caused his to stop and turn, realizing he was trapped and surround; his only way out was over a bridge and into the raging ocean water below the bridge he was on.

His assailants were dressed similarly to him with the same ring on their fingers. The brown haired teen glanced from one side to other trying to find an opening, but the sound of new footsteps caused the boy to gasp in surprise, eyes widening in surprise.

The new arrival was a blond, hand raised, he stared at the brown haired teen. "This is as far as you go." Was the emotionless statement causing the prey to scoff at the words, hoisting himself onto the bridge, and with no hesitation, leaped off the bridge while the rest of the members ran towards the edge, trying to see if the other had survived the fall of not.

"He jumped off." A purple haired boy exclaimed, "I wonder if he can actually swim with that wound covered body of his." A cruel laughter escaped the boys lips as the blond stood rigid, eyes staring into the oceans depths.

The bell chimed. '3:00 am'.


End file.
